


Lay Us Down... We're In Love

by Watabi12



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Ryden, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has an epiphany at breakfast: he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Us Down... We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt.
> 
> For Bryia - you Goddess! Xx

Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table, his sturdy fingers gripping onto a mug of tea which he periodically sipped from as he admired Brendon dancing and singing along to the radio whilst he sizzled bacon. Ryan supressed a grin as the man swayed to Britney Spears. _All around the world – pretty girls wipe the floor with all the boys._ Ryan couldn’t help but notice the dimples in the man’s back as he strode around naked from the waist upwards. Ryan’s guise was drawn to the slant of Brendon’s shoulders or how strong his shoulder blades were. He swallowed. His head rushed from Brendon’s movements and the tones of his voice. His heart pumped and his stomach clenched. His own eyes fluttered in quiet recognition. This was _love_. Ryan listened to Brendon purr in time to the radio. _They pray that Iggy-Iggy give 'em one more chance but busy Iggy wouldn't even give 'em one more glance/See, enter in line between the beauty and a beast._ Ryan attempted not to chuckle at Brendon’s abysmal rapping skills. The situation didn’t improve when _Glamorous_ by Fergie came on after that. Ryan was sure that anybody else would look completely ridiculous but Brendon was _endearing_. Ryan really wasn’t a fan of girly pop music and if Brendon wasn’t singing along like a teenage girl whilst he perfected their breakfast – he was sure he’d be scowling at the noise in his ears but Brendon made the music almost _good_.

   All of last night was a blur. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Ryan hadn’t even realised when he stepped into the restaurant last night that it was Brendon’s. It had been so embarrassing when his father asked for the head chef with fury and Brendon had stood there as his father explained why this food wasn’t satisfactory for a five star restaurant. If Ryan hadn’t been so mortified about the whole scene, he would have stood up for Brendon. After all, the food was fine – it was George being fussy that was the problem.

‘I’m ever so sorry, Mr Ross,’ Brendon had smiled cheerily. ‘Have dessert free of charge.’

Ryan had felt awful; so terrible that he excused himself to go to the bathroom and snuck into the kitchens to find Brendon. Brendon was frying fish in a pan that flamed everywhere when Ryan found him. He was still too fuckable in a chef’s uniform…

‘You shouldn’t be in here. It’s a safety hazard,’ Brendon snapped resolutely.

‘Yeah, well – I just wanted to apologise,’ Ryan sighed. He did feel out of place in a busy, sweltering kitchen full of working chefs and he was surprised that none of the other staff had turfed him out already.

‘This fish can be done by anyone – just give me one second,’ Brendon smiled sweetly. ‘If you go down the corridor, it’ll lead out into the alley way where some of the staff take breaks. This is our busiest period of the night – nobody will be on a break.’

‘Sure,’ Ryan nodded. He found himself leaning up against the brick wall with the heavy racket from the full restaurant preventing him from thinking too much. His hands were shaking because last time they were alone – he ended up with various marks over his body and the last thing he really needed was for anybody to notice marks on his neck. After all, he had a photoshoot next week and he didn’t want it be ruined because he had bite marks on his neck. Ryan chewed his lip as he recounted the memories because _it was definitely too late for that now_. He thought back to how Brendon followed him out into the alleyway which was completely derelict of life and sun; only the people at the end of the street threatened to ruin their privacy. Brendon placed his body next to Ryan’s, shoulders pressing tight as he tugged off his chef hat to reveal his messy hair and all Ryan wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

‘I just wanted to apologise… My dad is alright most of the time but he’s kind of fussy about food,’ Ryan shrugged. ‘The waiter probably wrote the order down wrong -.’ Ryan didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Brendon’s lips were moving against his. Ryan mouthed back, desire burning throughout his entire body and they both fell into the natural sloppiness that had occurred every other time they had done this. Brendon took Ryan’s wrists in his hands, forcing them up against the brick and Ryan bit at Brendon’s bottom lip in response – holding it with his teeth until Brendon squeezed at his skin. Ryan surrendered under Brendon’s iron grip, frightened that it was too much.

‘Too rough?’ Ryan whispered.

Brendon smirked, dropping Ryan’s wrists in order to pin his hips back and his teeth made contact with the skin on Ryan’s neck; Ryan growled in response.

‘Not in the slightest,’ Brendon murmured before sucking at Ryan’s skin, baring teeth lightly into Ryan’s neck. Ryan gasped as Brendon’s hands lazily dipped underneath his waistband, his hands clutched at the material on Brendon’s back.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Ryan moaned as Brendon palmed at his cock. They were down an alleyway that anyone could walk through. Somehow, it didn’t inspire Ryan to feel cheap; he’d never felt more worth anything in his life. Ryan thrust up into Brendon’s hands to increase friction and slurred out Brendon’s name.

‘This is going to have to wait until later… I need to go back inside,’ Brendon chirped.

‘Fuck no. You finish me off, Urie,’ Ryan protested.

‘Wait for me? There’s a bar next door – I’ll come and find you when I finish and you can help me clear up.’

‘Why would I do that?’

Brendon jerked at Ryan’s erection still hard in his hand and Ryan cussed under his breath. ‘Well played, baby,’ Ryan laughed.

‘Ryan, you know that you’re not even a player – you’re just my pawn,’ Brendon chortled cruelly, taking his hands away from Ryan’s body.

‘Oh yeah… We’ll soon see about that,’ Ryan challenged.

Brendon giggled as he walked back inside, holding the door open for Ryan. Ryan went back to his dinner table in the hope that nobody had realised how long he was otherwise engaged. To his relief, his parents were still too busy fussing over food to notice how long he had been gone.

   Ryan did wait for Brendon. It was eleven pm when Brendon eventually entered the bar. Ryan had managed to convince his parents that he was tired and needed to go home.

‘Come on,’ Brendon beamed, grabbing Ryan’s hand. Ryan didn’t know if that was something that they were doing now – holding hands, but he didn’t resist; he simply squeezed back. It felt great; it felt _right_. The restaurant was vacant of all life – even the employees had vanished; the place was mostly shrouded in darkness with only a few backup power lights switched on.

‘How come everybody else has left?’ Ryan questioned when they were both inside and Brendon stalked away to clutch at a broom.

‘They finished their shift half an hour ago… I really hate roping people in to cover time that they aren’t getting paid for, you know? It’s not their restaurant; it’s mine,’ Brendon shrugged.

‘Did you always want to be a chef?’ Ryan continued.

‘Here,’ Brendon called, presenting Ryan with cloths and surface cleanser. Ryan snatched it off him with a mocking smirk, even though he didn’t actually mind helping out. Brendon chuckled lightly at Ryan’s attitude. ‘Yeah. I moved to New York when I was twenty one… I was lucky enough to get on a culinary programme… With the right qualifications I managed to get a loan from the bank and open up my own business… This is my dream, Ry,’ Brendon swooned. Ryan couldn’t bring himself to peer at Brendon because he sounded _so passionate_ and Ryan felt his blood temperature rising. Instead, he placed the cleaner container that Brendon had offered him on the joint together leather seats and started to wipe tables.

‘How about you? Did you always want to be a model?’ Brendon probed, there was heat in his voice as if he was actually asking: _‘Did you always know that you looked so hot?’_. Ryan gulped, fearing the blush of his skin.

‘Errmm… I guess that I wasn’t much good at anything else… I had always been a massive poser and really into fashion,’ Ryan struggled. He didn’t want to instantly draw the conclusion that Brendon was heading the conversation in that direction…

‘So, it’s just your good luck that you’re as fuckable naked as you are with clothes on,’ Brendon hissed. Ryan hadn’t been wrong and he stilled his movement against the table to reconnect his eyes with Brendon’s. Brendon slammed the broom to the floor with disregard and crossed the room until he was winding his arms around Ryan’s waist.

‘What have you done to me, Ryan Ross? If I fucked up your dad’s meal it’s because I’ve been so distracted since meeting you,’ Brendon confessed. The words were uttered between kisses and hot breaths. Brendon pushed Ryan back onto the red leather seats in the restaurant. Ryan wasn’t particularly sure how hidden by the lack of light they were but with Brendon straddling him, he lost the ability to care. ‘So many questions have been circling through my head,’ Brendon pined.

‘Like what?’ Ryan asked.

Brendon bent down, lips moulding to the shape of Ryan’s and his teeth curled around Ryan’s bottom lip. Brendon’s eyes stared into Ryan’s with a calculating expression and Ryan wondered what exactly Brendon was searching for or expecting to find. Brendon let his grip turn slack and sat up on Ryan’s body. ‘Where were you born?’

‘I was actually born in Paris… My parents went out there for a holiday to get away from the city and my mom was unexpectedly rushed into labor because I was about five weeks early,’ Ryan informed him. ‘I had to stay in hospital for a while but they came back pretty sharpish after that. Could you imagine having a two month old baby on a plane?’ Ryan smiled.

Brendon returned his warmth, his hands shifted to tug at the hem of Ryan’s t-shirt – lifting it up and exposing Ryan’s skin. He rested his hands against Ryan’s tummy gently. Ryan’s fingertips stretched to swipe over the indents of Brendon’s spine and he felt the man shudder at his touch.

‘So you live in New York?’

‘Yeah… I have to leave though for work… There’s run way events and photoshoots all over the world. I mean, I’m going to be based in NY for a while but the job involves a lot of travelling around,’ Ryan coughed. _That was just one of the reasons why this was such a terrible idea…_

‘How many people have you slept with this year?’ Brendon enquired inquisitively.

Ryan flat out sniggered. ‘How many do you think?’ he smirked, arching his eyebrows suggestively.

‘I don’t know,’ Brendon earnestly replied. ‘That’s why I’m asking.’

‘Including you… two.’

‘Who was the other person?’ Brendon demanded.

‘My ex-boyfriend…’ Ryan started. Brendon's interest seemed to pique so Ryan silently sighed and mentally prepared himself to persist. ‘William cheated on me. I wanted to hate him for it but I couldn’t… I was away a lot and it must have not felt that great claiming to have a boyfriend that was never there. I was angry about it to begin with but I figured that it was probably for the best.’

Brendon opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated, obviously thinking better of it. ‘What’s your favourite sex thing?’ Brendon teased.

‘Sex thing?’ Ryan mocked. Brendon’s hands smooth over Ryan’s waist and started to unbutton his jeans. ‘I don’t know…,’ Ryan cussed.

‘Yes, you do… You’re in absolutely no position to start getting shy on me,’ Brendon pouted sternly.

Ryan exhaled. ‘Don’t judge, okay?’

‘Ryan, we’ve already had sex four times-,’

‘Okay, okay… I – err- I really like deepthroating…,’ Ryan blushed. ‘I mean, it took me my whole teenage life to get it right but yeah…,’ he thought Brendon might _at least_ display some concern but he simply simpered.

‘ _That’s all_?’ Brendon chimed.

‘That’s all? _That’s weird._ Your throat isn’t designed for that shit,’ Ryan flustered. ‘Why? What’s yours?’

Brendon continued to unfasten Ryan’s pants. ‘Oh, _fuck it_ ,’ Brendon exclaimed, piling off Ryan.

‘What? Where are you going?’ Ryan questioned.

‘You want to know what I’m into?’ Brendon tantalised. Ryan nodded. He stood up, quickly rectifying his pants. ‘I’m driving you back to my apartment… I’ll show you,’ Brendon smouldered.

     That’s how Ryan had ended up sitting at Brendon’s breakfast table. He couldn’t quite believe the night that they spent together – full of rough touches, biting, hot moans and Ryan had never come so fast in his life. Everything felt right… When Ryan fingered the man within an inch of his life; deep-throated him until Brendon was _begging_ to be penetrated and then fucked him so hard that he had to take his mind from the situation they had found themselves in just to hold back.

‘ _Ryan_ ,’ Brendon had cried out. ‘Oh fuck, Ry. Fuck. Fuck. Oooooh,’ the man moaned shamelessly. 

Afterwards, they fell mercilessly under sleep’s enthral together completely naked. Ryan’s lasting memory before sunlight was the gentle thud of Brendon’s heart. He should have realised then that he was falling in love with Brendon Urie. Now, he was sitting in Brendon’s kitchen watching the man with an eternal spark in his heart thinking: ‘Oh fuck… This is it, isn’t it? This is love…’.


End file.
